bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 351b. Bubble Guppies: The Empire Strikes Back (part 2)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares his next adventure with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Han Solo (Joshua) and Chewbacca while Darth Vader (Nonny) waits for Death Star to be rebuilt. During the battle of Hoth, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse), who was the ghost, requests Luke to go to Dagobah to do some training with Yoda. While Yoda trains Luke, Han, Leia and Chewie meets Lando Calrissian (Jonesy) and Boba Fett (Avi) the bounty hunter. Han was frozen in carbonite and was taken to Tatooine. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Snowtroopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1980 movie "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back." *This is a sequel to "A New Hope." This story takes place after the second story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story (at Hoth) Leia prepares the troopers for the battle. Ashlie: All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports. Linus: Two fighters against a Star Destroyer? Ashlie: The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood? Everybody: Right. Okay. Ashlie: Good luck. Snail: Okay. Everyone to your stations. Let's go! (at the icy plain) The battle is about to start, the Rebels were waiting for the Imperial troopers to arrive. (at the rebel base) Leia and the officer observes the battle on the snowy plains. Snail: Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open the shield. (at the Stardestroyer) some of the Imperial fighters were landing on Hoth. Crab #1: Sir, Rebel ships are coming into our sector. Crab #2: Good. Our first catch of the day. (at Hoth) The battle is now starting, and the Rebels were ready. Marcie: Stand by, ion control.... Fire! (at the snowy plain) The cannon was shooting the Imperial destroyers and exploded. (at the rebel base) The pilots were into their stations. Snail: (on the speaker) The first transport is away. Everybody: (cheers) Luke arrived to go for the battle in the fighters. Schroeder: Feeling all right, sir? Tobias: Just like new, Dack. How about you? Schroeder: Right now I feel I could take on the whole Empire myself. Tobias: I know what you mean. (at the snowy plain) the Rebels looked on the binoculars and readied their weapons. they saw the Imperial walkers. Snail #1: Echo Station Three-T-Eight. (at the rebel base) Snail #1: We have spotted Imperial walkers! Snail #2: Imperial walkers on the north ridge. The Rebels prepared the snowspeeder. (at the snowy plain) the Rebels have found the Imperial walkers. Tobias: Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way. The battle begins, the snowspeeder buzzes towards the walkers. Tobias: Alright, boys, keep tight now. Schroeder: Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set. Tobias: Steady, Dack. Attack pattern delta. Go now! The speeders buzzed around and the cannons were still firing. Tobias: Alright, I'm coming in. Luke buzzed under the walkers and turns again. Tobias: Hobbie, you still with me? The speeders maneuver past the walkers and Luke was on control. Tobias: That armor's too strong for blasters. The walkers was shooting and the Rebels were struggling. Tobias: Rouge Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them. All right, stand by, Dack. Schroeder: Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary. Tobias: Just hang on. Hang on, Dack. Get ready to fire that tow cable. Then, the walker shots the snowspeeder and exploded. Tobias: Dack? Dack! the Rebels were attacking the walkers and the walkers explodes the cannon. a hologram of Darth Vader appeared in the walker. Crab: Yes, Lord Vader. I've reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing. Luke had to call Wedge for help. Tobias: Rouge Three. Lobster: Copy, Rouge Leader. Tobias: Wedge, I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass. Lobster: Coming around, Rouge Leader. Tobias: Steady, Rouge Two Lobster: Activate harpoon. The harpoon was activated and went into the leg. Lobster: Good shot, Janson. The walker was tied up and Wedge waits for it to fall. Lobster: One more pass. Charlie Brown: Coming around. Once more. Then, the Imperial walkers was tied up much and couldn't move. Charlie Brown: One more. Cable out! Let her go! Lobster: Detach cable. Charlie Brown: Cable detached. The troopers watches the Rebel speeders shoots the walkers and it explodes. Snail: Come on! Lobster: (cheers) That got him! Tobias: I see it, Wedge. Good work. (at the rebel base) The place wasn't going to last much longer when Leia looks at the computer screen. Snail: I don't think we can protect two transports at a time. Ashlie: It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice. Snail: Launch patrols. Ashlie: Evacuate remaining ground staff. The hangar was falling apart and Han and Chewbacca was fixing the Falcon. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: No, no! No! This one goes there, that one goes there. right? R2-D2 was about to be in Luke's fighter and C-3PO went to see him. Gil: R2, you take good care of Master Luke now, understand? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: And...do take care of yourself. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, dear, oh, dear. (at the snowy plain) The walkers were destroying cannons and killing the Rebels. The Snowtroopers were ready to move down off the walkers. Crab: All troops will debark for ground assault. Prepare to target the main generator. Luke was making up for a lost time when the Imperial walkers were closer. Tobias: Rouge Two, are you alright? Lobster: Yeah. I'm with you, Rouge Leader. Tobias: We'll set harpoon. I'll cover for you. Lobster: Coming around. Tobias: Watch that cross fire, boys. Lobster: Set for position three. Steady. Tobias: Stay tight and low! Then, the laser hits the speeder and it hits Luke's as well. Tobias: Hobbie, I've been hit! (at the rebel base) The base is braking and Han arrived and met Leia and C-3PO. Joshua: You all right? Ashlie: Why are you still here? Joshua: I heard the command center had been hit. Ashlie: You got your clearance to leave. Joshua: Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you to your ship. Gil: Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope. Ashlie: Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters. The explosions blasted out and went almost to C-3PO. Snail: (on the loudspeaker) Imperial troops have entered the base. Joshua: Come on... that's it. Ashlie: Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports! Snail: K-one-zero...all troops disengage. Gil: Oh! Wait for me! (at the snowy plain) The Rebels were retreating back to the base. Snail #1: Begin retreat! Snail #2: Fall back! While the Rebels were retreating, Luke plans to go up the walker using the cable drum and cuts open the hatch with the lightsaber. Then, he uses a landmine and then it explodes when Luke jumped off. The walker was still there and attacking the Rebels. Crab: Distance to power generators? Little Fish: One-seven, decimal two-eight. Crab:(sees the generator) Target. Maximum fire power. When the walker fires the generator, it explodes. (at the rebel base) Han, Leia, and C-3PO were rushing through the corridors.from the Snowtroopers. Joshua: Transport, this is Solo. Better take off... I can't get to you. I'll get the princess out on the Falcon. Gil: But... but... but... where are you going? Uh... come back!! Suddenly, two Snowtroopers and Darth Vader appeared into the corridor. Han and Leia were going to the Millennium Falcon and C-3PO follows them. Gil: Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop! How typical. Joshua: (grabs Gil) Come on. Chewbacca fixed the Falcon and it was ready to go. Joshua: Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident! Gil: Wait! Wait! They made it just in time and Darth Vader investigates the rebel base. (at the Millennium Falcon) The Falcon won't start and needs to be fixed. Joshua: How's this? Chewbacca: (roars) Ashlie: Would it helped if I got out and pushed? Joshua: It might. Gil: Captain Solo, Captain Solo... sir, might I suggest that you... It can wait. Han was getting to work as soon as possible. Ashlie: The bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade. Joshua: This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart. (at the rebel base) The Snowtroopers appeared and the laser gun appeared and shoots them. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han was almost done with the fixing and the repairing. Joshua: Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout. See? Ashlie: Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it. Joshua: (to Chewbacca) Punch it! Chewbacca: (roars) (at the rebel base) Darth Vader watches as the Millennium Flacon leaves somewhere. (at the ice slope) Luke saw the Falcon leaves and goes to the fighter and R2-D2. Tobias: R2! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Get her ready for takeoff. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Luke saw Wedge on the fighter. Lobster: Good luck, Luke. See you at the rendezvous. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Don't worry, R2. We're going, we're going. Luke takes off and prepares to go to Dagobah. Bubble Puppy:(beeps) Tobias: There's nothing wrong, R2. I'm just setting a new course. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: We're not going to regroup with the others. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: We're going to the Dagobah system. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Yes, R2? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: That's all right. I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at Space) the Imperial stardestroyer were shooting the Millennium Falcon. (at the Millennium Falcon) Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: I saw them! I saw them! Ashlie: Saw what? Joshua: Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us. C-3PO arrived to see them. Gil: Sir, sir! Might I suggest... Joshua: (to Ashlie) Shut him up or shut him down! (to Chewbacca) Check the deflector shield! Chewbacca: (roars and adjusts the switches) Joshua: Oh, great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them. (at Space) the Millennium Falcon manuevers down away from the Imperial fighters. (at the Imperial Star Destroyer) Crab: Take evasive action! The alarm began to blare in the Star Destroyer. (at the Millennium Flacon) C-3PO, Han, Leia and Chewie were making up for a lost time. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Prepare to make the jump to light-speed. Gil: But, sir! Ashlie: They're getting closer! Joshua: Oh yeah? Watch this. Then, it won't start going to hyperspace. Ashlie: Watch what? Joshua: I think we're in trouble. Gil: If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed! Joshua: We're in trouble! (at Space) The Imperial fighters began shooting the Falcon. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han was repairing the hyperdrive. Joshua: Horizontal boosters...! Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Alluvial dampers...! Well that's not it. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Bring me the hydrospanners! I don't know how we're going to get out of this one. Then, a rumble drops the tools and it landed on Han. Joshua: Oww! Chewie! Han knew what's going on. Joshua: That was no laser blast! Something hit us. Ashlie: (on the comlink) Han, get up here! Joshua: Come on, Chewie! There was some asteroids outside. Ashlie: Asteroids! Joshua: Oh, no! Chewie, set two-seven-one. Ashlie: What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field? Joshua: They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they? Ashlie: You don't have to do this to impress me. Gil: Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one. Joshua: Never tell me the odds! (at the asteroid belt) The Falcon buzzed past the asteroids and the Imperial fighters got hit by an asteroids. (at the Millennium Falcon) Asteroids were bumping into the Falcon and was out of control. Joshua: You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake! Well, this could be it, sweetheart. Ashlie: I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer. Joshua: (scoffs) I'm not going to argue with that. Gil: Pulverized?! Joshua: I'm going in closer to one of the big ones. Ashlie: Closer? Gil: Closer?! Chewbacca: (roars) The Imperial fighters were still chasing the Falcon and the Falcon flew through the rocks that hits the fighters. Han, Leia, Chewie and C-3PO were worried. Gil: Oh, this is suicide! Joshua: There. That looks pretty good. Ashlie: What looks pretty good? Joshua: Yeah. That'll do nicely. Gil: (to Ashlie) Excuse me, ma'am, but where are we going? The Millennium Falcon was inside the hole and disappears. Ashlie: I hope you know what you're doing. Joshua: Yeah, me too. (at Space) Luke and R2-D2 was almost in the right destination: the Dagobah system. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Yes, that's it. Dagobah. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: No, I'm not going to change my mind about this. I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there... Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids. (at Dagobah) It was foggy in the Dagobah system and Luke was making up for a long lost time. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: I know, I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing! Just hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle... Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Then, it happened. the trees were everywhere and Luke crash-landed in the water. Dagobah was a swamp. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: No, R2, you stay put. I'll have a look around. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Then, they lost balance and R2-D2 splashed in the water. Tobias: R2? R2! Where are you? Bubble Puppy: (beeps in the water) Tobias: You be more careful. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: R2, that way! Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Suddenly, a mysterious beast looms on the water and caughts R2-D2. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber) R2! Then, the beast shots R2-D2 out of the water. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Oh, no! Are you alright? Come on. You're lucky you didn't get out of there. Anything broken? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you. Oh, R2, what are we doing here? It's like... something out of a dream, or, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy. (at the Imperial star destroyer) Piett arrived to see Darth Vader in the chambers. Nonny: Yes, Admiral? Joe Agate: Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon, My Lord. But...it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk... Nonny: Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that ship and not excuses. Joe Agate: Yes, my lord. (at the asteroid cave) The Millennium Falcon was in the cave, resting until further notice. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han arrived back to see Leia, C-3PO and Chewbacca who was fixing something. Joshua: I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems. Gil: Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but...does that include shutting me down, too? Joshua: No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive. Suddenly, the ship began to rumble side to side. Gil: Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable. Joshua: Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive. Chewbacca: (roars) Gil: Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most... Then, it began to shake and Han began holding Leia. Ashlie: Let go. Joshua: Sshh! Ashlie: Let go, please. Joshua: Don't get excited. Ashlie: Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited. Joshua: Sorry, sweetheart. We haven't got time for anything else. (at Dagobah) It was a little foggy and Luke unpacked everything in the fighter. He stays with R2-D2 until he finds Yoda. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Ready for some power? Okay. Let's see now. Put that in there. There you go. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Now all I have to do is find this Yoda... if he even exists. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: It's really a strange place to find a Jedi Master. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: This place gives me the willies. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: (eats his dinner) Still... there's something familiar about this place. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: I don't know... I feel like... Yoda: Feel like what? Then, a green Jedi named Master Yoda, Obi-Wan's best friend, snuck up behind Luke and R2-D2. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber) Like we're being watched! Yoda: Away put your weapon! I mean you no harm! I am wondering, why are you here? Tobias: (turns off the lightsaber) I'm looking for someone. Yoda: Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm? (chuckles) Tobias: (smiles) Right. Yoda: Help you I can. Yes, mmmm. Tobias: I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior. Yoda: Ahhh! A great warrior. (laughs) Wars not make one great. Yoda takes a look at Luke's food and eats it. Tobias: Put that down, will you... Hey! That's my dinner. Yoda: (spits the food out) How you get so big, eating food of this kind? Tobias: Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land in that puddle, and if we could get our ship out, we would, but we can't, so why don't you just... Yoda: Aww, cannot get your ship out? (grabs something) Tobias: Hey, get out of there! (confiscate the thing) Yoda: No! Tobias: Hey, you could have broken this. Yoda: (looks at the things and throws it in the ground) Tobias: Don't do that. Yoda: (grabs the lamp) Oh... (laughs) Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Ohhh... you're making a mess. Yoda: (laughs and plays with the lamp) Tobias: Hey, give me that! Yoda: (clings on to a lamp) Mine! Or I will help you not. Tobias: I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole. Yoda: Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is. Then, R2-D2 attempts to grab the lamp from Yoda. Bubble Puppy: (beeps angrily and pulls the lamp) Yoda: What? (pulling the lamp) Tobias: Oh, R2, let him have it. Yoda: Mine! Mine! Tobias: R2! Bubble Puppy: (beeps and letting the lamp go) Yoda: (pokes Bubble Puppy and laughs) Tobias: Now will you move along, little fella? We're got a lot of work to do. Yoda: No! No, No! Stay and help you, I will. (laughs) Find your friend, hmm? Tobias: I'm not looking for a friend, I'm looking for a Jedi Master. Yoda: Oohhh. Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda. Tobias: You know him? Yoda: Mmm. Take you to him, I will. (laughs) Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come. Good food. Come. Master Yoda was going to his house and tells Luke if he's coming. Yoda: Come, come. Tobias: R2. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: Stay here and watch after the camp Bubble Puppy: (beeps) (at the Millennium Falcon) Things aren't working out inside the Millennium Falcon. C-3PO was worried about R2-D2. Gil: Oh, where is R2 when I need him? Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it. Han arrives to look at the control box. Joshua: Well, of course I'll have to replace it. (to Chewbacca) Here! And Chewie... Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: ...I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling. Leia was fixing the valves and Han came to see her and she pushes him. Joshua: Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help. Ashlie: Would you please stop calling me that? Joshua: Sure, Leia. Ashlie: Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes. Joshua: I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right. Ashlie: Occasionally... Maybe... when you aren't acting like a scoundrel. Joshua: Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that. (rubs Ashlie's hands) Ashlie: Stop that. Joshua: Stop what? Ashlie: (blushing red) Stop that! My hands are dirty. Joshua: My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of? Ashlie: Afraid? Joshua: You're trembling. Ashlie: I'm not trembling. Joshua: You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life. Ashlie: (smiles) I happen to like nice men. Joshua: I'm a nice man. Ashlie: No, you're not. You're... Joshua: (kisses Ashlie on the lips) C-3PO came to see Han as soon as possible. Gil: Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling. Joshua: Thank you. Thank you very much. Gil: Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir. (at the Imperial star destroyer) Darth Vader was making contact with the troopers in hologram. Crab: (holo) ...and that, Lord Vader, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed. Nonny: No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found. When the hologram disappears, Piett came to see Vader. Joe Agate: Lord Vader. Nonny: Yes, Admiral, what is it? Joe Agate: The Emperor commands you make contact with him. Nonny: Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission. Joe Agate: Yes, My Lord. Darth Vader enters the chambers and meets a large hologram of a Sith, who is much devious as Vader, named Darth Sidious, also known as, Palpatine. He was a Galactic Emperor of the Galaxy. Nonny: What is thy bidding, my master? Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) There is a great disturbance in the Force. Nonny: I have felt it. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) We have a new enemy. The young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. Nonny: How is that possible, your excellency? Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. Nonny: Yes, my master. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) He could destroy us. Nonny: He's just a boy, your excellency. Obi-Wan can no longer help him. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi. Nonny: If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally. Mr. Grumpfish: (holo) Yes. Yes. He would be a great asset. Can it be done? Nonny: He will join us or die, my master. END of Part 2 Category:Stories